Internship At The BBC
by teapotjasmine
Summary: Eden Avalynn Harlow is a third year university student who gets the miraculous chance to be an intern at Radio 1. Her first task at her job leads her to meet her little sister's two idols - the Youtube sensations Dan and Phil. What might that lead to? Read to find out! I also rated it M for possible sexual content further in the story, I will warn you in the Author's Notes :3
1. Chapter 1 - New

_A/N: Hello! This is my first story on here and I really hope it is successful. I decided on writing a straight fic, as there is a lot of slash and not too much of the straight stuff. I hope you enjoy and reviews will always be greatly appreciated. Thank yous! _

_Also, to write this chapter I neglected revising for two of my exams and instead did a very extensive research on Radio 1 so all of the scenery that's been explained is actually how the real studios look like. __xx_

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning**

I took a deep breath. This was it. I was going to be an intern at Radio 1! All of my university years I've wanted it to happen so badly and the perfect opportunity had come at the perfect time!

My university lecturer Mr Dagley had loved my coursework for my first term so much, that he had recommended me very persistently at the BBC Radio 1. And as soon as they started looking for interns, they gave me a call, telling me I had been recommended by a person they trusted, and offered me internship. I said yes immediately, almost choking on the food I was muching away at, at the time. After I talked to the nice lady on the phone, and we had arranged everything, from names and telephone numbers, to working hours and duties I closed down the phone. After a few long seconds of complete silence, I bursted out all of the emotions I was hiding while on the phone. I think I screamed so loud, my landlord got scared and she came down knocking fiercly on my door, asking if everything was okay. After I explained she attempted to look thrilled, which I gladly appreciated.

So now, 3 days later, it was my first day working as an intern at Radio 1. I exhaled a very shaky breath, trying to command my legs to not give up on me right now. I walked slowly and through the thin rotating glass doors of the main building and into the Radio 1 studios. Before me stood another set of glass doors all leading in different directions. To my right, there was a long, elegant, grey desk and a friendly looking woman sat on the other side of it. The wall behind her was bright orangy-red and there was a big carton poster of Greg James, Scott Mills and Nick Grimshaw standing proudly behind her. On my left there was more posters. One of Emeli Sande and one of One Direction. Looking even more to my left, there was a long corridor, painted in dirty white and a lot of grey doors leading to what I made out to be staff rooms. I turned back to the woman sitting behind the desk. She was wearing a white shirt and glasses. Her shiny black hair was tied back into a steady bun. Her dark skin and red lips were perfection. Her make up was precisely done, not one flaw in her beautiful face. She looked classy and elegant, typing away on her keyboard.

Suddenly I realised I was being my usual fail, just standing there and staring at the inside of the room. I walked slowly towards the woman in front of me, my brain cursing away at myself. When I approached, the woman lifted her head up towards me and gave me a polite smile.

"How can I help you?"

"Uhm, I'm here for my appointment with Tim Davies concerning my internship." I said a bit hesitantly, trying to summon all of my courage. I smiled at her, because I was taught smiling is a sign you are calm, and I didn't want to look like I was freaking out. Even though I was, internally. She smiled back and said "Yes! Just a moment please.."

I waited and coming out of one of the glass doors came Huw Stephens. I gawked internally, although I'm quite sure my eyes would have popped out of their orbs any second. He just walked past the bureau, waving a "Hi." to the black haired woman and going into one of the other rooms. I had to mentally prepare myself for this!

"Excuse me?" I heard the woman say and snapped my head back into her direction. I was quite sure I was blushing at this point.

"I'm sorry.." I choked out, still in shock I had just seen Huw. She smiled warmly back at me.

"Don't you worry. Every intern in here reacts this way at first. Everyone's used to it. Now, would you follow me this way?" she asked and I nodded, tailing along behind her.

She walked up the stairs, as Radio 1 and 1 Extra were positioned on the second floor of the building. She led me down a hallway, past the comfy colourful sofas and in front of a wooden door. Stood proudly on it, there was a big white piece of paper in a shiny, metal frame.

_**Tim Davies**_

_**Head Director BBC Radio 1/1Xtra**_

_**2008-2013**_

was written in big, bold, black letters. I started to feel shaky, but I tried to shrug it off, I wouldn't want the director to think I'm weird in any scenario.

The woman knocked on the door and opened it agap, poking her head in his office. She spoke something that sounded incoherent and muffled to me. I heard a deep manly voice say something back, and she opened the door completely. She smiled and welcomed me inside.

"Thanks." I said as I walked past the door and into the man's office. The room was very well lit and ordered. The walls were the same dirty white colour and the lamp was shining brightly. A big, heavy, dark, wooden desk stood in the middle of the wall opposite me. Two shiny silver chairs stood in front of it. A computer screen, loads of very well ordered paperwork and a few framed pictures were placed on top of his desk. A painting was stood on one of the walls. It was all very overwhelming and business-like; a tad frightening too.

The man stood on the big, black, leather chair sat behind the desk looked at me and smiled invitingly. He looked like he was just about to enter his forties. He had dark brown, short hair, a round face and grey eyes. He was a bit chubby for his chair, but it all looked charming. He looked exactly at his place, like he belonged to that job he had. An air of subtle seriousness was surrounding him, making the atmosphere very business-like.

"Come sit. And your name was?" he said in a deep tone.

I walked forward and sat on one of the silver chairs on front of him.

"Eden. _Eden Avalynn Harlow_." I said back to him, my nerves streaming through my voice.

"Are you nervous about this?" he asked looking back up at me, after writing my name down on a form.

"Yes, a little. It's very exciting to be here." I said and smiled gently back.

He seemed to approve. "A little bit of nerves is good. Keeps you on edge."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes." I said, not sure how to continue the conversation.

"So, I hear your professor was very pleased with your coursework?" he asked, after writing down another two lines.

"Yes, thankfully. I worked very hard on it and it seemed to have paid back very generously." I said chuckling.

The man smiled widely and nodded. "So you have discussed everything about this internship on the phone with miss Emerson right?"

"Yes." I agreed.

"You are aware of all of the rules, rights, duties and work details?"

"Yes, very aware." I tried to sound very serious. The BBC was very strict with work rules and guidelines to follow. They were also very strict with who they hire. And I didn't want to just screw it all up because of laziness, so I had spent a good two nights reading through everything concerning my internship.

"Good. So you should be. But don't think we're all very strict and business people. As you probably often hear on the radio itself, a lot of fun happens here as well. As long as you don't break any of the rules."

I nodded along. "I'm aware of that too, that's why I'm so thrilled to be hired here!"

He smiled back at me. I was very pleased, because he looked content with all my answers.

"So are you ready to start?" he asked and I nodded eagerly.

He took his expensive looking pen and signed the form at the bottom right hand corner. He proudly handed me the piece of paper. "Congratulations! Now here is also a list with the things you could start with. You will be helping out in studio 3. They are preparing it for the first show of Dan and Phil tonight. You can go there and be of help. And a little piece of advice, because I happen to like you Eden: be persistent in the right ways. Don't hold back and talk to everyone. That's the only way to success in this business." he offered yet another smile.

I breathed in and my eyes glowed with happiness. I took the other paper from him and stood up off the chair.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"You can call me Tim." he smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you Tim!" I said and offered a last smile, before turning around and walking out the door.

I didn't know how I was holding back, but I was doing a pretty horrendous job holding all of my emotions back. I looked around and headed for studio 3.

When I finally found it, I knocked on the big blue door, while peeking through the small piece of glass on it. A short dark haired woman opened it and smiled at me.

"How can I help you? she asked.

I smiled at her and answered gladly and enthusiastically.

"I'm an intern, I'm new here and they told me to come here and help. I understand there's a new show that is going to air tonight. I wanted to ask how can I be of help."

The woman grinned at me, suspiciously eyeing me up and down. "Yes, ofcourse, any help is of use. Come inside and meet the crew!" she said in a slightly girly voice and walked in, going back to what she was doing.

I nodded and stepped inside, being met by a ton of different machines and hell lot of buttons, as well as multiple screens. I was used to all the machinery, we had had numerous lessons and practises at university, but seing it all in real life and in action was very exciting. The trademark TV was staring back at me from the other side of the room. There were 6 other people in the room, excluding myself, and that was enough to call it crowded, because the studio wasn't exactly spacious. I walked up to the man closest to me and tapped him on the shoulder. _Persistance_ I repeated to myself.

I didn't even know how I got into jounalism, and broadcast journalism at that. I was always introverted and not into talking to people, but I guess that's what got me into it. I always admired people who it came easily to, so I picked a profession which needed a lot of socialising and talking to people. And I learned pretty fast, it wasn't all that hard after all. I think it was just my teenager self that was shy. The new 22 year old me was all brave, confident and talkative.

The man turned to face me and was a bit startled at first. "How may I help you?"

I offered him a confident smile. "Hi! My name is Eden and I am one of the new interns in here. I was told I could be of help in here, as a new radio show is to be aired tonight, and I know how much work and stress that could be."

He smiled back at me. "Oh yes, we were told an intern was coming. Come here, let me run you through everything. Just a second.

Andrew!" he yelled to one of the other men in the room. He came almost in an instant.

"Yes, what is it?" the short, slim man asked.

"Could you continue my work here for a second, I have the intern with me and I have to give her a quick run down on things."

The man smiled and nodded, then the taller guy turned to me. "Okay, now my name is David. I am Phil's manager. This here" he said, pointing to the man he just spoke to "is Andrew. He, along with that other guy over there, whose name is Jason, are just helping out for today. They won't be working with us regularly."

_**Us**_. The word echoed in my mind. He was already putting me in the "_us_" of this team.

"And that woman over there" he said pointing to the woman who had first greeted me "is Alex. She is Dan's manager. Oh and of course, those two boys over there" he said pointing to two, tall, very young and baby faced boys, who were reading something off a piece of paper and looked like they were freaking out more than anyone in this room was.

"The shorter and dark haired one is Phil and the taller one is Dan. They are the new presenters in here, I'm pretty sure they have to be more nervous than you are." he smiled at me.

I nodded, remembering everything he had said.

"I think you can go and help them out with their scenario as a starter, because everything is a bit of a big chaos right now and we don't have time to explain and show you everything. I'm sure they'll appreciate your help. Come on, I'll introduce you."

He walked through to the other side of the room in the right corner to where the two boys were stood.

"Lads!" they both looked up from the script they were reading and looked down to David and then looked at me.

"This is Eden. She is one of the interns who started working here and she has been asigned to work with us. I thought you'd need a helping hand at remembering the script and calming down a little bit. She will be your helper." he smiled at them and turned around and went back to one of the screens in the back.

I smiled up to the two boys and they stared back at me. I felt a little odd. Was there something on my face or...

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! :D I thought a cliffhanger for the first part would be.. efficient. Tell me what you think xoxox_


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Coffee

_A/N: Hi! I am so sorry this took so long, but school has been literally eating up all my time. Hopefully that is enough until I write something that is not just a filler chapter :)_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Unexpected Coffee_**

I woke up. The weight of reality hit me at once and suddenly I felt conscious again. Do you know these moments? Right after you wake up, but before you know you're awake? The thin line between dreams and reality? That somewhat different world, the border between the two worlds we already know? A no-mans-land, where humans make a passage. These are the most precious moments to me. I don't know why, but these moments are the moments where I feel the most content and calm. I think partially because you are awake, but you are not still aware of all the troubles of today. Those few moments of holy bliss, they are the most wonderful few moments. And then it hits you at once. Every last detail of tomorrow and today and of yesterday. I don't necessarily mean it in a bad way. To me, waking up every morning and remembering everything that has been happening in my life is almost as wonderful as those few blissful moments of almost being awake. I still ask myself have I just been dreaming a very long and beautiful dream, but I was not. My dreams were finally coming true. After all this time of working and progressing towards them, they were finally being brought to life. To _my_ life.

I opened my eyes. The morning London sun was poking through my window shades and I wondered what awfully good deed someone had done, so London was getting such weather. I felt a smile creep on my face and I left it there contently. I stretched my arms and got the duvet off of myself. The coldness hit my heated body and I winced, but never took that little smile off my face. After getting used to the temperature of my flat, I got up and went towards the bathroom, letting the thoughts in my head roam freely.

After last week's first radio show, in which I almost did not help at all, it has been the most magical and overwhelming week of my entire life. Internship at Radio 1 gave me so many opportunities. From meeting Dan and Phil that night, with whom I have been on best terms out of the whole Radio 1 crew, to Jameela Jamil and Huw Stephens (who thankfully did not recollect me gawking and staring at him in the lobby that first day) to even Scott Mills! It was definitely the most astounding and chaotic weeks of my life. But I enjoyed every last bit. I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body and went to my room to find some clothes. I was longing for a nice, fancy coffee and I was planning on going to the nearby Starbucks. It was only 5 minutes away from my building, which I both loved and hated, because I could go there every morning and drink freshly made Starbucks, but my wallet was not the most content. Anyhow I couldn't stop myself. I threw some blue skinny jeans and a baggy, long-sleeve, cream white, ice-cream jumper on. I put my hair in a messy tail and sprayed myself with the tiniest amount of perfume. I didn't bother with make up, I never really did. Make up was never my thing. What is weird with me, is that I love make up, but only the products themselves. Not on me and not on other people as well. I never liked girls who wore a lot of make up, and i only wore it on special occasions. But I still loved the make up itself. I never really could justify that in my head. I hurried to my living room. I opened the window and let the morning breeze bring the fresh cool air inside. The sun rays gently made the room glow. I grabbed my wallet and checked for my money inside. I nodded my head yes, as if to reassure myself I have enough for a coffee frappucino. I looked myself up in the mirror in my little improvised corridor, put on a smile on and headed out towards Starbucks.

Once in, the girl at the till recognized me once more. After all I had been going there every morning for the past week. I smiled widely and waved at her.

"Good morning! What is it gonna be?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh let me see.. uh, a coffee frappucino please!" I said laughing, as it was also the same drink I was getting every morning.

"Coming right away!" she giggled silently.

I smiled at her and waited, as she started preparing my drink. Then seemingly out of nowhere, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around startled, wondering who it could have been; I only moved here a month ago and I hardly knew anybody from around the neighborhood. When a warm and familiar smile looked down on me, I relaxed momentarily.

"Oh hi!" I said, realising it was Dan, I went in for a hug.

Me and Dan had actually become more close than you would expect, in the span of one week. After meeting on their first show, we had gone on a celebration dinner afterwards and we had gotten slightly drunk; something that could have ended badly, but we both seemed to have handled it very well. We talked and talked all night, sharing stuff about our lives. It's interesting how you meet someone, and you see them as they are, but there is so much you don't know about them and how they came to be that person you are seing in front of you. After that we had swapped numbers and we saw each-other at work a lot. We texted here and then and he seemed like the loveliest person you could ever meet! Same goes for Phil as well, but it seemed to me I was strangely ggravitating towards Dan.

"Hi! What are you soing here?" asked Dan, while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh I just came to grab myself a coffee. I've been coming here every morning for the past week, it's getting ridiculous at this point! But I can't help it, i live so closely nearby, and it's so alluring I can't resist the temptation! And what about you?" I asked smiling up at him. He was a lot taller than me, I actually had to proper look up to talk to him, which I found very funny for some reason.

"Same with me, just came to grab me a coffee, but oh my God you live nearby? Mine and Phil's appartment is just over there." he said pointing to a flat on the second floor in the building across from Starbucks. My mouth opened agap.

"Oh my God! That's so awesome! I live like a block away from here! And I only moved because of this whole internship thing! That is some coincedence!" I exclaimed, genuinly excited. He laughed and I laughed along, feeling a strange sensation of joy spread through out my limbs. I pushed it aside though.

"Do you wanna come and sit with me? I'm alone anyways, Phil is at the hairdresser's."

"Of course! Just let me get my coffee." I said turning and looking at the girl who was just finishing my frappucino.

After I got it, we went and sat together on the little table for two in the right hand corner of the cafe. Tha table was right next to the big glass screen and we could see the busy London streets outside. We sat there all morning, just talking, like we always did. It felt as though time passed by so quickly when I was talking to him.

"Do you wanna come over? You can finally prove to me your legendary Skyrim skills. Plus I won't be bored until Phil comes back. What do you say?" Dan offered, gulping down the last remaints of his coffee.

"Uhm.. Yeah sure, why not?" I agreed, drinking the leftovers of mine. I kind of wanted to see his appartment. Ask me why and I've got no answer. Like I said, I just felt like I was gravitating towards him for some unknown reason. And I wasn't complaining.

We stood from our table and went outside, crossing the road and going into the building where their flat was located. I couldn't help but feel startled at how the closer we got to his flat, the more butterflies I felt inside my tummy. I kept on rambling to him, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was focused on the strange tingling sensation rapidly spreading through my body. That's completely strange, what the hell is happening to me?! What was I expecting?

_A/N: Yes, yes I know, how cliche! A white girl meets her friend/a stranger in Starbucks they sit down together and they fall in love. Well I couldn't exactly resist, the idea is so romantic! Don't judge me. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! xx_


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Guests

_A/N: Hi. ... So I might have taken a DECADE to write this. I had some stuff going on. Anyway I am back to writing. Hopefully. I had this idea soon (and I have a few other ideas for future chapters too) and I really hope you like the tension in this chapter. Thank you for the great reviews! I have to notify you I **will** be going to Italy on a student exchange so I wil try to write in there, but I'm not sure if I will be able to post. xxx_

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Guests

He put the key in his door's lock and it opened swiftly. He stepped inside confidently as opposed to me, who was taking small cautious steps inside. My eyes were roaming across his walls and his ceiling, looking and trying to take in the inside of Dan's apartment.

"What?" he asked and my head snapped back in his direction.

"Nothing. Just looking." I giggled and he gave me a suspicious look, but seemed to let go after a couple of seconds.

Dan walked forward and up the stairs and I followed.

"You don't seem half as bad at climbing the stairs as my sister tells me you make out to be in your Youtbe videos." I said with a smirk on my face.

My sister had gone completely wild after I had told her who I was working with. She turned out to be a massive fan of my BBC Radio 1 collegues and mates. I had found out about their Youtube careers on the first Radio show I had attended and we did talk about that at some point at that very first celebration dinner, but I can't recollect much as it was past the point of being a little bit too drunk.

Anyway Dan stopped in his tracks and turned around and gave me a look.

"Your sister? She watches me?" I wasn't sure if he was satisfied or terrfied of the fact.

I smiled at him. "Yes she does. She's completely bananas over you. She's been harrassing me all week, she wants to meet you so much." I said laughing. Dan laughed as well.

"Great. A stalker sister of a work collegue. If anything inapropriate about me leaks online now, you will be the main suspect Eden!" Dan laughed and I joined along. We continued walking up the stairs towards his lounge.

"What like about getting really drunk at your celebration dinner?" I mocked and he laughed along. "She's not a stalker you know. She just really really loves you." I smiled at him and he turned around doing the same.

"And she might have pictures of you in her bedroom that she secretly talks to every night.." I added and we both burst out laughing. Dan opened the door to his lounge and his laughter abruptly came to a stop. My smile dropped and I looked at him questionningly.

"What is it Dan?" I asked confused, worrying I had said something wrong. He moved forward into the room and I followed still not aware of what was happening. And then I saw a probable reason. There was an unknown figure standing in the middle of his lounge.

"What are you doing here Michelle?" he asked sternly, the girl standing in front of him.

Tension had filled up all the air in the room and I felt like I shouldn't be there, but I couldn't do much about it apart from taking a few small steps back, as if to signal them to not count me in. The girl's face left a really big impression on me.

Her eyes were filled with pain and a scarily noticable burning desire. Desire for revenge. I did not know who she was, but it was clear to me what she was here for and I felt even more uncomfortable being in the room. Crystal ice and a freezing coldness were streaming from her glass blue eyes. Her expression was calm, but the bad kind of calm. Like a lull before the storm. I could see through the thin layer of calmness she was boiling with rage and fury on the inside. What scared me the most was the two questions that stood out in my mind at this very moment. "What did Dan have to do with her? and Had he done something so she felt that way?". I felt my body srinking down. My shoulders slouched and my whole posture tried to take up less space.

The girl looked at him. Although ice cold, her eyes burned with a fire and they were burning right through Dan's figure at this very moment.

"Don't you remember Dan?" she asked calmly.

"I don't have time for your crap Michelle. And how did you get in anyway?"

"Nobody said I didn't copy the keys you gave and took from me Dan." she answered with a small tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips.

I could see Dan's back but I knew what his face must look like at the moment. Moreover the little voice inside my head that was whispering when we entered the room was no longer so quiet. It was screaming and I was strangely afraid of the woman standing in front of us. If she had keys to his house, that made enough sense for me to be scared. She for sure is wondering who I was. A terrifying feeling was rushing in my blood and I was petrified just thinking about what was approaching. She was about to ask about me at any moment, I was sure.

"Michelle you need to give me the copy of my keys and leave. I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me. Please just go." Dan said, and I could hear pain in his voice, despite the tremendous amount of work he put into sounding stern.

"Oh you know that's not how I play Daniel." she said in response, the same smug little smile still on her lips.

"Yeah but see, I'm tired of playing Michelle. I don't want to play none of your games anymore. You need to get out before I call the police." he said coldly. I could see the muscles in his back tense through the fabric of his shirt.

She smiled even more crookedly and hesitated for a split second as to what to say back.

"Of course you will. It wouldn't be your first Dan. Call for help instead of hadnling your problems like a man. Instead of handling a woman like a man. You're a pussy."

"You can think whatever you like. I really haven't time for your bullshit Michelle get the hell out of my house." he answered back and I was seriously fearing what might come next. I had to leave, this wasn't a time and I place I should be at.

"I will.. go." I tried to say but what came out was a bearly noticable whisper. I tilted my head down and headed back for the door in a hurry but was stopped in my tracks.

"You're not going anywhere you little whore." I heard her harsh voice call after me.

"Leave her alone Michelle she has nothing to do with this." Dan spat back at her.

There was a battle going on in my mind. On one side, the introvert shy self was screaming and begging I go and ignore what she had just called me. The newer, more confident and sassy self on the other side, was really willing to turn around and slap her in the face. Although that would be a bit much. I closed my eyes and let my insticts take over.

"Excuse me?" I said turning around and raising an eyebrow. She smiled at me.

"Look I don't know what your problem is with neither of us. Whatever it is, I have nothing to do with it. You clearly have some unfinished business with him, but I have no intention of being involved." I smiled at her. "Good bye." I said and turned around being really content with myself, as I seem to have startled her enough to gain me time to get out of the heated room. A couple of seconds later I felt Dan coming down after me on the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about this, we'll do it another time yeah?" he said as we were going down.

I turned my head around to face him, but still moved down. "Totally. It's really okay, I have some undone grocery shopping to do anyways so.."

"So do I." Phil's voice rang and I turned around to see him standing by the big wooden entrance door. "What's going on?" he asked, more a question meant for Dan than for me.

"Explain later." Dan said with annoyance.

"Hi Phil." I heard Michelle's voice over the stairs and I froze for a second. Phil seemed really surprised as well.

"Uh, hi Michelle." he said confusedly. Dan shot him an angry look and whispered a "later".

"Grocery shopping. Bye Dan." I waved and hurried to open the door.

"I'll come with you." Phil said and followed me out closing the door after himself. I reckon that means Dan had to be left alone to deal with the situation.

We walked down the stairs together, but kept silent. Once we entered the little grocery shop that was 2 blocks away Phil must have been droven mad by my silence and tensed up body so he spoke.

"So what were you doing inside with Dan and Michelle?" he asked.

"Well I met Dan at Starbucks earlier and we sat down and had coffee together. Then he asked if I wanted to come over so I said yes. When we got in your house, she was there and I don't think she seemed too happy. Who is she anyway?" I asked looking at a list full of grocery shopping items I had written down in the notes on my phone.

Phil stayed silent for a moment. "She's Dan's ex. She's pretty much trouble. I'm kind of scared she managed to get into our apartment." I laughed a little and he did too.

"She said she'd copied the keys Dan had given her."

"Oh God!" Phil exclaimed and I giggled.

We continued talking and shopping together and Phil managed to uncosciously soothe me down.

"Do you want me to walk you home or something?" Phil hesitated, scratching his head.

"No Phil, it's okay. I live right there see?" I said pointing to my building on the left.

"You live there? That's totally right next to us!" he said excitedly and I laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot you didn't know. I only found out we live so closely nearby this morning at Starbucks when I spoke to Dan."

"That's awesome." Phil said with content.

"Totally." I reassured him and smiled. "But I really should get these bags to my apartment before the ice-cream melts." I said laughing.

"Yeah, sure." Phil laughed along. "Bye Eden. See you at work." he said bending down and hugging me tight.

"Bye Phil." I said and turned around starting the walk to my apartment.

_A/N: So.. how was it? I hope it was satisfactory for you guys. I will so appreciate if you left a review for me! It makes my days! See you soon with another chapter. (Hopefully). Jasmine xxx_


	4. Chapter Four - My Boss Is A Creepston

_A/N: Heyo! So I finally felt inspired enough to write and I wrote this in the span of two days so.. YEY ME! I hope you like the twist I put :3_

**Chapter 4 - Creepy e-mails and explanations**

I sat down on my sofa and sighed loudly, as I let my frown take up my face. I closed my eyes and left my head hit the pillow, groaning even louder. It was most probably the first day of the past month and a half that was just so awfully rubbish in every way possible.

But I guess everybody has one of those days, right? I lifted my head from the pillow and let a little giggle ascape my lips at the repetition of my last thought. An idea popped into my head. This is why I loved myself in these situations. I must just mentally be unable to let myself feel bad for longer than 30 seconds. Probably some sort of incident-related insticnt I had obtained due to my childhood, but I wasn't even willing to think about that. I got up and plugged the speakers to my computer; quickly typing the words that made me laugh in the search bar on Youtube. I blasted the volume up as loud as I could and got a hold of my teenage years pom-poms that I had symbollically hung on my bedroom wall. I got on my bed and waited for the music to fill my ears.

"_Everybody makes mistakes!_

_Everybody has those days,_

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talking bout'_

_Everybody gets that way!_"

I screamed along with the lyrics and danced spectacularly bad with my pom poms on my bed. If for other people relaxation meant a bubble bath or shopping, for me it was just dancing it out and making it as silly as possible.

"_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_Again and again_

_'Til I get it right!_"

I screamed and laughed while jumping up and down on my bed. Hannah Montana did occasionally slip out a couple of wise words in her awfully bubble-gum kiddy pop songs, but hey! What could I do? My little sister was 7 years old when the first episode of Hannah Montana ever aired and after that she was hooked. I was being forced to sit down and watch it with her; and to be honest even though I was moaning to my parents about how I was "too old" to watch it, I did secretely like the show as well. So I may or may not have learned all of the songs from Hannah Montana.

Anyways after the end of the song I jumped and landed down but first on my bed. I tried to even out my breathing, letting the content smile on my face replace the frown I had previously worn.

Yes, today was rubbish, but it didn't matter; not in the long term anyways. Or so I hoped. It was just one of those unlucky days where everything goes horribly wrong, and you just can't help it but get every stinking task mistaken, or make a thousand errors while doing your job. But most importantly, it was the first day where Dan had been so unexpectedly; and undeservedly may I add, mean and cold towards me. I hated to admit it to myself, but it had been Dan's attitude that had gotten to me so much, rather than the awfully unlucky day I'd been having.

He didn't bother to make any chat whatsoever, he sulked all day at the Radio, he only said "Hi." in the morning when I had arrived. That was all! When I had tried to talk with him; and there were many many attempts made, he would just pretend he hadn't heard me, or would just brush me off and not bother answering.

Phil had said he would explain, but he said it wasn't something that could be talked about at work. So that's what I was doing right now. I was waiting for Phil to come to my appartment. Alone, I presumed.

I layed back in my bed and just stared at the ceilling. I tried to ignore it, but it was just who I was. Eden had to always over-analyse. And so I did.

It was unclear to me, or more matter-of-factly it was just that I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I cared so much about Dan's attitude for a reason. And that reason did not seem very appealing to me at all. Yes, I was starting to develop a crush on my work colleague and everything sane inside me was persistantly screaming "no", but you can't help who you fall for, can you? The frown made its way onto my face again and I crossed my arms over my chest deffensively, as if my frown was something material that I could defend myself from. Logically, my crossing my arms did not help one bit. I got up and let my tangled strands of hair fall over my shoulder.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and sighed again. It wasn't until half an hour later that Phil would be coming.

I got up and went to change into something more comfortable, than work clothes. I pulled out a blue vest and some baggy shorts and put them on. I put my work clothes away and sat down in front of my lap top and waited for it to load.

I checked my e-mails, like I always did every evening. It was so strange, and it brought me some strange sort of satisfaction, and pride, to have e-mails worth checking. Ever since I was small, I had seen and imagined business people on their portable computers, looking dapper and checking their important business e-mails. And now I was old enough and employed enough to be one of those people. With a content smile I looked over them. One e-mail from Ikea, how very business-like. I opened it and saw some stupid furniture offers. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and deleted the e-mail. Next, two e-mails from my sister, whom I had specifically instructed to e-mail me, just so I had a larger number of unread e-mails to go through every evening. I smiled and opened each of them, leaving them for later. Going back to my inbox, I saw one e-mail from my friend Ella and one from... my boss? That seemed strange, I never got any e-mails from him. I felt the tingle in my stomach, finally getting the real business-person-checking-an-important-email feeling. I clicked on it and read through it.

_"Hello Eden!_

_How is internship at Radio 1, I am very dearly hoping you are liking it so far._

_Naturally, as I expected, I have been getting only positive reports concerning your work, so congratulations on all of your efforts._

_I wanted to ask, if you wanted to visit my office on Monday, to discuss a very serious issue, concerning your overly attractive looks at work. They are completely distracting and not in order, unless of course you bring them to me more often._

_I'll be expecting you,_

_Tim Davies._"

I blinked a couple of times, just staring at the screen in immense bewilderment. I wasn't exactly sure what to think about that.. Quite frankly I was confused. My boss. My fourty-something boss, who had sent me an e-mail with very disturbing contents. I noticed my jaw had actually dropped without me realising it. I couldn't quite get it back up though. The shock of what I had just read was a bit too strong right now. I blinked even more and finally took a deep breath, as not only had I opened my mouth wide open, but I had also stopped breathing.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, still not believing a single vowel of what he had sent. I retreated my jaw in its natural position and tried to read through the e-mail again, only to find it dropping down again. This was completely unbelievable.

At that moment I heard my doorbell ring. Phil had decided to come early, and right now, I was thankful he did. I stood up from my chair slowly and walked to my door in a little bit of a trance.

"Hey, I brought movies and pop... Are you okay?" Phil said as I opened the door and continued to stare into space with a bewildered look in my eyes, instead of greeting him like a normal person.

"Yeah.." I nodded my head slowly and finally looked up at him. Looking him in the eyes kind of hauled me back to the real world and what had just happened sinked in. I pursed my lips together, but not for long. I bursted out laughing in front of him, while he just stared at me in pure confusion.

"Okay, are you sure you don't need a crazy check? There's a loony bin somewhere in London. It's a big place.." he said as he hugged me and I laughed even harder, hugging him back. Note to self, Phil smells really good.

"No no, you don't understand. Come, I HAVE to show you!" I said through giggles and got hold of his hand and dragged him towards my room.

Once there, he left the movies and popcorn on my bed and I pointed at the e-mail on my screen. He leaned in closer and started reading.

I watched his face carefully, waiting for the emotions to appear. Half-way through the e-mail his eyes started to widen more and more and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Euughh." Phil said with the most disgusted face he could pull, once he had finished reading. "That's extremely disturbing." he said, his giggling breaking through the last two words, and I laughed along with him.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered, or scared."

"Bit of both?" Phil suggested and I laughed once again.

"So no Phil, I don't need a crazy check, I was just too overwhelmed and didn't know exactly what to feel after I read that."

We both giggled once more. When the sound of laughter slowly died out, a little silence filled the air around us.

I looked to the side and frowned. "So, now could you explain to me why Dan was behaving like such a tool today?" I asked and I heard him sigh.

"Yeah. Come on let's sit down." he said as he got hold of my hand and walked me over to my bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I obediently sat down and looked him in the eyes, expecting to hear the reason. I had the gut wrenching feeling I knew what this was related to, or more specifically - to who this was related to. And Phil's features did not ease my suspicions at all.

"You know that girl that broke into our apartment the other day?" Phil asked and my heart shrunk inside my chest.

_A/N: Was it good? Never forget that whatever you felt about it, weather you thought it was good or bad, it makes my heart cry tears of infinite unicorn joy if you leave a review okay? Okay. Thanks!_


End file.
